Chicken Hair and Pink Emeralds
by LLuNarEcLiPsE
Summary: How many time has their death played out in his head? He could feel his katana slice through Naruto's flesh. His jugular would be severed and blood would gush from the wound. He would smell the blood and bask in his kill. The death of his rival. The only person who could stop him. Naruto was dead. But he hadn't killed him.
1. Sasuke's Angel

**Okay, this is actually kind of depressing but hey, it's Sasuke's birthday. Gotta match the personality, right?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! (Even though it's a day late .)**

**XXX**

It was a usual routine. He stands by and observes their movements. He does not show the slightest bit of interest towards anything. The rain pounds on every one of their sweaty bodies while his is sanctioned off under the canopy of trees- only small droplets dare touch his skin. His aura intimidates and no one complains. They slave over their work and blanch only when they've reached their highest limits. With a snap of his fingers fellow shinobi gather up the limbs of the exhausted and bring another non-to-willing one to replace. He sees a new face every day and becomes weary of those he is familiar with. Maybe it was his own punishment. Orochimaru never blesses him with familiarity. Soon, he will not recognize one person out in the field in front of him. He is trusted with the task of nurturing them to their highest potential and handing them over when they were at their lowest. He is always curious of what they use the bodies for after- possibly torture? Who knows and more important than that- who cares?

Sasuke sighs and signals the end of the day. Most of the slaves groan in relief while others were mentally lost in their task and continue the hard labor. Mud covers them from head to toe and water sloshes their feet through the mud. One man's legs gave out and he tumbles to the ground. Other's look towards him and continue to walk. They know if they help consequences would be paid. Sasuke glances towards the older man who struggles to get up. No one stops to help. He continues to walk towards the door that leads him to privacy. He shows no concern for the slave. Someone will switch him out in a few moments- this is a given.

The yells of a female is what draws Sasuke's attention back to the slave. It's the first time he sees _her._ Her body is covered in ratty cloths and her hair is smothered in mud. This isn't what surprises Sasuke, however- she runs towards the man lying in the mud. He watches with widened eyes as she wraps an arm around his shoulders and ushers him to his feet. Sasuke sees the relief written in the old man's eyes as he looks at his savior. Sasuke notices that she is young. Her height and physique answers that.

"What do you think you're doing, kodomo?" Sasuke calls out. The duo turn their heads up to view him. He does not stray from their view. Her eyes narrow at him and he finds his breath hitching. Green eyes burn a hole into his own.

"This man fell and needs medical attention." Her voice was ruff- to ruff for a slave.

"He should not have fallen then. Leave him be and the guards will take care of him."

Sasuke watches with amused eyes as she places the man behind her, "I don't trust you." Another moment, she turns on her heel and brings the old man with her.

He smirks and calls out to her, "No one does."

XXX

He sees her again. She's cleaned up now, her pinks locks shine in the sun. She wears red and stands out like a soar thumb to the dull colors of Oto. She's older now, feminine curves have treated her well. He can't help but stare and he sees Orochimaru glance at him from the corner of his eye.

"Where are your manners, Sasuke-kun? Give our test subject a proper greeting." His words slide off his tongue like mace in a can. Sasuke stares at her more and he watches her gaze meet his. Those same emerald eyes peer at him curiously. He does not deny her wondering gaze.

"Hello." He speaks with confidence and shows her his superiority. She does not flinch.

"Yoroshiku, Sasuke-sama." Her voice is smoother than he remembered. A slight elegance held beneath each word. This world has changed her.

"What is your name, kodomo?" Orochimaru asks. The girl stays silent.

"I do not know, Orochimaru-sama." His sensei turns to him. Sasuke sighs and returns his sensei's gaze.

"Give her a name, Sasuke-kun."

He watches her eyes, _emerald_, he sees her skin, _porcelain_, he smells her hair, _cherry blossoms_. "Sakura." Her eyes crinkle and she smiles at him.

Sasuke nods back.

XXX

The next time he sees her she's training with Kabuto. She sees him and smiles. He ignores her and continues walking.

He does not give her false hopes. Her future wasn't going to be bright.

XXX

He hears her screams. He clenches his fists. She doesn't notice the signs. She is oblivious to Oto. He moves to the outside of the door. She's struggling. He sees her limbs moving towards Kabuto. He injects something in her.

She goes silent.

He leaves her.

XXX

He sneaks into her cell. She lies in the dirt. Her pink hair is red now. Her face has been cracked. He bends down to her and places his hand on her brow. He sees the scars. Her ohsoglossy porcelain is broken.

He hates it.

He leaves before she even notices.

XXX

He calmly walks out from the room. Kabuto notices nothing. The door closes and he stands alone. Her cries were echoing in the halls and he did not falter. He does not allow weakness. He walks away from her door. She won't last much longer, he tells himself. But it has been two years now.

She still hasn't found death.

He leaves.

XXX

When he returns a week later, he finds her outside. He hides his shock well and her face remains buried in her arms. He makes no sounds and walks by.

"Why didn't you help me?" He trips and quickly hides it.

"You do not need my help."

Her eyes shine with betrayal, "I've always needed your help, Sasuke-kun."

He stays by her side after that. His body rests on the grass beside her.

She smiles into his shoulder.

XXX

He will not forget her. He knows this now. He moves through the hallways soundlessly towards her cell. No more Orochimaru. No more Kabuto. He saves her from torture. He opens the door and watches her frail form gather itself into a corner.

"Sakura."

Her eyes shine in the light, Sasuke decides he likes the reflection of light. He hopes it could brighten his soul. "You came." She rasps and coughs up more blood onto a dried puddle he had not noticed till now.

"Aa." He lifts her body into his arms and carries her outside. She lies limp in his embrace and coughs up more blood. He stares at her helplessly. He knows not what to do.

"Tell me, Sasuke." Her voice whispers into his ear. His eyes close. "Why do you save me if our bonds were severed long ago?"

He knows not the answer to this. He lies her on a bench and steps away from her like he had a long time ago. "You're weak."

She smiles bitterly at him, "I know."

He bends down and caresses her forehead with his lips. Her face freezes in a permanent smile. He does not move. He does not cry. He stays by her side like he should have long ago. The rain starts again. He feels her soul slipping into the droplets as they plunge into the ground. He traces his finger over every scar on her face. He see hers eyes shining at him. Her scars on her lips cause her smile to appear bigger. He places his fingers on her eyeslids and decides he does not want the reflection to be seen by anyone else. He cries and he cries. Something breaks inside him then and he stands up and leaves her on the bench again.

He has plans he has to fullfill. He will come to her in the future and she will wait. Just like she always has because she is Sakura and he is Sasuke. The couple who were never to be together in a broken world because they healed each other. He wants them to be in a perfect world like her ohsoperfect smile and her ohsoperfect eyes.

Sasuke knows his angel has to fly.

XXX

**Kind of different writing style for me but I wanted to give it a try...Hn.**

**As always, reviews are highly appreciated:)**

**Your's truly,**

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	2. Unknown

**One-Shot: 2**

**Title: Unknown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Okay, I have music to go along with each part...so I would really recommend listening to it while reading. It really sets the mood.**

**First part: **** /ruP672bL8eA**

**Second Part: **** /1ZSJziAXUd0**

**Third Part: **** /s5iwPZDgYEg**

**Enjoy!**

XXX(1st)

Raining.

Raining.

_Raining._

He continued to stare. The world around him did not exist. Life was at a standstill. Nothing mattered, nothing _existed. _This- this _excuse _for a world was almost disgusting. He hated it with every fiber of his being and despised every inhabitant of it. They flaunt their smiles and happy lives around so carelessly unaware of the consequences they will face in the future. The thought of such optimism made his spine tingle in a horrible fashion. No one understood him. Girls fell helplessly at his feet begging for any type of recognition that he had no intentions of giving. Allowing such females to roam the earth was repulsing and horrifying. There was not one thing that could justify everything wrong in this place- this place where peace was tossed around so casually. Excuses were colloquial and forevermore being used for selfish gain. It sickened him to the very core that all this love and happiness can be going on at a moment like this.

A moment where _he _was in pain.

How could anyone still smile and laugh while he stood here clenching his teeth in an effort to hold back the tears. Do they not comprehend what it feels like to lose to the world? To finally succomb to reality? He had fought so hard- _so hard_ to ignore the truth. But the truth is obdurate. There was no manipulation by the clutches of society of the emotions of individuals. He had been so imprudent with opportunities to spend time with them. Now he wished he had jumped at every one of them. But _God, _it hurt _so _much to lose everything so quickly. Life was kind; life was _beautiful_ and now it was the very thing he abhored most. And there wasn't anything that could fix him now. He was more alone than ever. His friends left him and his family dead. What was there now?

"_There's nothing._" He whispered to himself. His arms wound their way around his knees as he tried to hold himself together. Why couldn't he be with them? Didn't he deserve death just as much as they did? He wasn't afraid anymore.

His eyes finally relinquish any resistance and let the tears fall freely. He doesn't notice them. All he notices is the cold, _cold _rain and how heavy his heart felt. He glanced at the stone once more.

_Uchiha Fugaku_

_Uchiha Mikoto_

_Uchiha Itachi_

He lied down in the mud and closed his eyes.

XXX (2nd)

She didn't want to come.

Her mind wasn't ready- her _heart _wasn't ready to see it. But she opens her eyes to the hurt and sees nothing but pain. The tombstone was cold and held no warmth like her mother once did. It was a poor representation of the woman she prided in most. She was angry from the fact but too weak to make the difference. The flowers in her hand felt heavy and she let her body fall beneath its weight. She clutched the grave to her body in search of warmth that she knew wouldn't be there. Why couldn't her mother appear and take her to the otherside with her? At this moment, she wanted nothing more than that. Her tears have been pouring down her face since the moment her eyes registered the sight in front of her. The rain was beautiful camouflage but held no protection to her.

Loneliness was something she was never accustomed too. Every moment of her life a friend accompanied her. They all left her now. No one showed any sympathy or remorse for abandoning her at her time of need. She hated it so much. It was all wrong now- she had always believed they were her true friends but now she realized the bitter truth. Nothing, no one could show her the way back to happiness. She never wanted death more than at this moment. Was it so terrible to believe in death as much as she did? Her heart flipped-flopped at the thought. All the hardships and emptiness would cease to exist if she were dead...how easy would that be? She could forget everything and leave without a second glance. These thoughts brought a genuine smile to her face.

She glances around the graveyard and sees no one. Her hands search amongst the rocks buried into the ground until she finds one suitable for her needs. A perfectly sharpened rock is clasped in her palm and she brought it to her throat giddly. It's over.

It's all finally _over._

She pressed it against her skin and welcomed the pain. When she goes to slice it across the pale column of her throat a hand grasps her elbow.

"Stop."

XXX (3rd)

He had heard something inside the pattering of the rain. Something that didn't belong in the sorrow that came with a graveyard. His skin had become covered in mud and dripped down onto the ground beneath him. There was a girl clutching a grave to the right. Her pink hair clashed with the gray environment around them. It stuck to her cheeks and her clothes were like a second skin. Just how long had she been standing out in the rain? His eyes blinked rapidly against the pelting tears of God. He saw her pull away from the tombstone and quickly began searching the ground for something. Her smile was large and beautiful- it made his heart stutter for a moment. But he knew something wasn't right within the girl's mind. No one should be smiling that much while clutching onto a grave like a parasite to a host.

His body was quick and pushed off from the ground. She hadn't sensed his footsteps and he was internally grateful for it. The stone was pressing against the pale expense of her throat and he found his shaky fingers clutching at her elbow. "Stop." He breathed out to her.

"Let go of me." Her voice wasn't soft like the angel she appeared to be. It was raspy and deep; nothing he was expecting. And he admired her for that small sense of confusion. He didn't enjoy the predictable.

"Hn." He mumbled out and quickly pulled his hand from her cold skin. She had been out here just as long as he had. His eyes strayed to her hair-curtained face and watched the way her shoulders slumped in defeat. Her nimble fingers clawed at the gravestone again and her body slowly wrapped around it. He could see the blood trailing for the pads of her fingertip for how much they were scraping. "If you keep up with that you'll be handless."

"It wouldn't matter."

He found himself holding back a small smile. Someone who cared for his loss was sitting right in front of him. She wasn't smiling in favor of the dead but in favor of death itself. He felt giddy inside to find a person who might be able to feel what he's felt for the last year. "You know." He stated. Her breathing hitched at his words and he could tell she was confused. "You know how I feel."

"I do not know anything about you. Leave."

"You could." He wasn't one for chatter but the idea of being able to share his grief with her made his heart swell. He needed some reassurance that there was still some good left in this world. That not everyone was alike and similar.

"I could. But I don't."

He doesn't give her the option, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My entire family was killed before my eyes."

She stares up at him with wide eyes. Her form is shaking and she frowns. "Sakura Haruno. I had no siblings but a mother and father who committed suicide together. I found them hanging in the living room."

"Touche."

XXX

**Random plot bunny that had been bugging me for forever now. **

**Yeppers. I'm just gonna update whenever I get a bunch of ideas. The genres will change every few. Especially the next one that I have planned.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**LLuNarEcLiPsE(:**


	3. Life

**Title: Life**

**Author: LLuNarEcLiSpE**

**Summary: How many time has their death played out in his head? He could feel his katana slice through Naruto's flesh. His jugular would be severed and blood would gush from the wound. He would smell the blood and bask in his kill. The death of his rival. The only person who could stop him. Naruto was dead. But he hadn't killed him.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**XXX**

How many times has their death played out in his head? He was positive that Naruto would fall from his own stupidity and dodge too late. He imagined the thin blade of his katana slicing the smidgen of skin that protected his jugular. The smell of blood would waft into the air and he would bask in it. The death of his rival. The only person who could stop him.

Naruto was dead.

But he didn't kill him.

His training schedule had been interrupted by an invasion in Sound. Civilians were huddled underground in some hope of protection from the clogging of nin-sandals coming their way.

No one had known.

He immediately went into battle. His katana sliced through bodies left and right. A solid thud reprimanded the air and Sasuke took another step forward. He saw many familiar, permanently, frozen faces staring up at him from the ground.

And after so long, although it seemed like a minute to Sasuke, their numbers began to dwindle and decrease in a steady fashion.

Slowly, his feet carried him towards the woods. They had been fighting for hours and dusk was beginning to set. It had seemed that Konoha's forces had retreated for the night leaving Otogakure in trepidation. His katana hadn't been sheathed yet. Sasuke wanted to rid the blade of blood. He was aware of a river up ahead in the outskirts of the forest. His foot hit a soft obstruction in his path. His eyes immediately glanced down. It was hard to tell with the dwindling light, but he could make out those pale eyes anywhere.

A Hyuuga.

He had a brief memory of the individual from his genin days. They were cousins that had been pinned against each other at the finals for the chuunin exam.

Her name was Hinata.

She was a timid girl, he remembered, did not say much. Her teammates consisted of Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Team Seven hadn't interacted with them. But he was faintly aware of the crush she housed for his blonde, dunce of a teammate.

His foot nudged her again. She must have fainted.

Sasuke's eyes finally picked up on the lack of movement in the shoulders and chest.

She was dead.

She had been dead for a while now.

His eyes flitted over her form and finally noticed the large claw marks marring her body.

She had bled to death.

Oto wasn't known for wolves or any animals of that size.

He could only come to one conclusion. An experiment must have escaped the town.

He felt his grip tighten on his katana. This could prove to be a problem.

He left the Hyuuga girl where she lay and proceeded towards the river.

Sasuke had only been there for a few moments when he felt a large chakra consume a smaller one. Was it the experiment? He quickly took a fighting stance and placed his katana in a defensive position.

Then _she_ came flying backwards through the air. The rate at which she flew was too extreme for a typical shinobi.

Her back roughly connected with the tree. If it hadn't been so thick, Sasuke was almost positive the force would have cracked it in half. Her body was encased a few inches into the tree. She had to have been twenty feet above the ground.

He thought she was dead.

Her coughing signified her life as blood drizzled from her lips and head.

"Ugh..." She pushed herself from the tree and landed softly on the ground. Her fingers began to glow as she brushed them against the cut on her head.

It was at this point when he heard the cry.

The kyuubi had been released.

Her eyes had widened as she got into a defensive crouch.

His body had been consumed in a dark red chakra. Ears like a rabbit stuck out from his head and three unruly tails swung behind him. His teeth glinted at me as he growled lowly.

"NARUTO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Her fists glowed as it connected with his face. He simply shook it off and proceeded to claw at her face. Sasuke saw blood splatter as his nails connected with her cheek. She had turned just in time before they could reach her eyes.

The kyuubi held her by the neck as she grabbed helplessly at the hands coiled around her throat.

"Naruto! I know you're in there! Fight against it!" Her voice came out hoarse as she tried to make him see sense.

Sasuke knew it was stupid. But she didn't want to kill him. Sakura would die if she didn't.

"_Please_, Naruto. I don't want to do this."

Sasuke imagined Sakura's death to be the worse. Her fragile body would succumb to torture of a different kind. Her loyalty to Konoha would be her downfall. They would peel away her skin bit by bit and let her bleed out enough to leave her on the brink. Her eyes would close as they sliced a blade across her lips, eyes, wrists and finally her neck.

She would die an honorable death.

Many people would attend her funeral. Her name carved into the memorial that which Kakashi's teammates' rest on. Konoha would always remember their cherry blossom that healed their families and protected their home.

She would be missed, mourned, _remembered_.

His eyes could only watch as her fingers glowed a dark blue. She closed her eyes and whispered something to herself as she pushed her arm through the protective barrier of chakra that sealed Naruto. Sasuke could faintly smell the charring of flesh. She would die by a fire-like chakra that belonged to her own teammate. Her fingers had made contact with Naruto under the chakra.

A bright blue light flashed and Sasuke found his feet being knocked out from under him.

He watched their bodies fly away from each other as Naruto's was once again revealed to the world.

A whole was in the middle of his chest.

His eyes scanned the area for any sign of pink. He found her another yard away hidden in a bush.

Sakura's arm had been burned off. Only her shoulder could be made out in all the blood.

He crouched over her body and placed his hands to her chest. It rose shakily.

She was still alive.

"Sakura." He gently shook her. Green eyes flickered open and soon widened as she finally comprehended who was above her.

"Sasu...ke?"

"Aa." He helped her up into a sitting position. More blood seemed to appear with the movement.

"Naruto...where is he?"

He nodded his head towards where the blonde lay.

"Can..." she took a shaky breath. "Can you bring him too me?"

He rose from his crouch and moved towards Naruto. He circled his arms around his body and cradled him in the folds of his arms.

"Put him down gently..."

Sasuke complied and carefully set him down next to her. He watched the blonde take shaky breaths.

"Naru...to?" Sakura's hand flinched as she touched his scorching skin.

His eyes blinked open. He was listening.

Sasuke watched the two of them closely. The tears could clearly be seen as they fell freely from Sakura's emerald eyes. Her frail arm wrapped around his shoulders and she brought his head to rest in her lap. She cried and cried while Naruto simply watched. Not enough energy to speak or comfort her. Sasuke saw his eyes glance at him and a small grin flashed on the blonde's face.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I...wasn't strong enough to save both of you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save them. You loved her so much."

Sasuke listened intently as he drew back a bit to give them space. Neither of them noticed this.

"He would have been a beautiful baby boy. And now you will all be together, right? You can live in peace and finally introduce her to your parents. She can _meet_ them, Naruto. They can see their grandchild and you can live the beautiful life you deserve." She chuckled. "And who knows, maybe you can even be hokage in heaven."

Her fingers tightened on his shoulder as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed.

"I know there's nothing I can say to bring you back. I just..." Her voice cracked and she sobbed loudly. "I just love you so much, Naruto. I wish I could be with you up there. I don't want you to go. I don't want to face the world alone. I'm...nothing without you. I don't know..._I don't know_..."

With his last breath, he lifted his hand to cup her face. Her eyes widened and she nuzzled into his palm.

"Live-" His chest rose once more, "for-"

His last word came out in a silent breath. But she had heard it.

_Me. _

Sasuke watched silently as Sakura finally broke completely.

She screamed for his **loss**.

She screamed for the **pain**.

She screamed for his **love**.

She screamed for his **lost child**.

For his _**life**_.

Her wails of pain sounded through Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He knew the pain.

She wouldn't make it through.

He stayed there with her until she dried out her tears, till she finally let out her pain. When the blood covered her so much that he couldn't tell where her neck started.

Her eyes finally met his and he saw her scream again. She wanted **Naruto** back.

"Do you want help."

Her shock was evident in her face, "No. Leave us."

"I will send a scroll to Konoha with your location."

She stayed silent and simple stared at the blonde's cerculean eyes.

Sasuke decided it was time for him to take his leave.

"I'll bring Hinata over."

That was the last time he saw her.

Xxx

It had been fifteen years since Naruto's death.

Sakura was now 31 years-old.

Her eyes glanced out the window down over the city. She smiled slightly as she saw the recently achieved genin training by the school. Her eyes glazed over in memories of her team. The horrible attempt Naruto had made at pranking their teacher.

Kakashi had retired and passed a few years back from an unknown disease. His funeral had been remote and only close friends had attended. Just as he had wished.

Sakura hadn't gone.

Her fingers tapped lightly against her hip to an unknown song. Her sensei had once told her that he hated funerals.

So she went four days later.

They had buried him next to his student.

Naruto's funeral had been** beautiful**.

It was autumn with a small chill in the air. The entire village had shown up to support the kyuubi vessel. Even after all the ridicule he had endured, the village had loved him. And she wished **every moment** of her life that he could have **seen** just how much he was **missed**.

Kids knew his name. Parents mourn his name. Tsunade had retired from her position as hokage a year after. She was found dead from alcohol poisoning.

She could still remember it like yesterday.

_"I've failed."_

_"Tsunade-sama..."_

_"Shut up, Sakura. Don't feed me all that bullshit. I shouldn't have let him go. The kyuubi was being difficult before you two had left."_

_"You're retiring."_

_Tsunade nodded and took a breath. "It's time I stop hurting this village."_

_Sakura sighed, "You've helped us tremendously."_

_"And I killed the best ninja I've ever had the privilege of meeting. I'm done with the shinobi world. I'm going away for a while."_

Sakura sighed. She missed her sensei every day.

Neji _finally_ married TenTen.

They had two beautiful daughters that trained to be the best ninjas ever.

Ino and Shikamaru married as well. She was eight months pregnant.

Kiba and Shino had been devastated by Hinata's death. They had blamed Sakura for months. But in times like these it was hard to stay mad at each other when everyone was grieving.

"Hokage-sama?"

Sakura turned towards the door. "Come on in."

The ANBU bowed before her. "We have the mission details."

"Ah, thank you, Sai."

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama-"

"SAKURA!" Ino quickly burst into the room, obviously having run there.

"_Ino_! How many times have I told you to address me properly while in this building? I have a title to maintain!"

"Yeah, yeah!" She quickly waved her off. Sakura inwardly fumed.

"Do I need to remind you that you are _pregnant_? You can't be running around like a maniac-"

"Dammit, Sakura. Save the lecture. _He's_ back."

Her heart stopped.

"Where is he?

"He's with _them_."

Sakura quickly ran from the building.

xxx

They were all lined up in a uniformed fashion. Flowers had covered their tombstones.

_**Lady Tsunade**_

_Former hokage of Konoha_

_A loved mentor and mother_

_His eyes scanned to the next one. _

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

_A beloved and respected ninja_

_A loved teacher_

_A loved person_

_**Hinata Uzumaki**_

_A loved friend _

_A loved mother_

_A loved wife_

_Minato Uzumaki_

_A loved son_

"She was pregnant when she died."

Sasuke glanced at the person standing beside him. She was garbed in green robes. Black flames rose around the hemming at the bottom. Her feet were adorned in her signature-heeled boots.

"It was supposed to be a boy. We thought it would be nice to have something for him. Naruto was so excited when he found out. I know they were only 16 but it's so common to be married early in clans. Naruto made sure she didn't go through an arranged marriage."

"Hn. Dobe."

Sakura smiled to herself.

"He loved you. You know that right?"

Anyone would have missed it, but she was used to the apathetic man. He gave a slight nod of his head.

She glanced over at his tombstone.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_A loved friend_

_A loved father_

_A loved husband_

_A loved __**brother**_

"He always said he would go first. I always joked and said he was too stubborn for that. And he would always reply with 'You're too pretty for the grave, Sakura!'"

Tears sprung from her eyes. She did not hide them.

"Who knew, huh?

Sasuke did not reply.

Sakura turned towards him and sighed. "I just...wanted to thank you for that day. You didn't really give me a chance too. But I guess I wasn't really thinking back then either. He considered you a brother. And...I'm just glad that you were there. He got to see you one last time. He deserved to have you there. And I'm grateful that you were."

Her hand reached into her pocket and presented him with a scroll. Sasuke noticed that the right sleeve of her kimono was limp against her side. She had not been able to heal her arm.

"I'm not sure how long you're going to be here for, but Naruto would have wanted you to read it. We found it in his draw with a bunch of letters to us all. And- oh, one more thing."

She handed him his old hiate.

"He wanted you to have this. If you ever came back, that is."

Sasuke didn't say a word, just continued to stare at the objects in his hands.

Sakura felt her smile fade. She knew it would be too good to be true. She quickly turned on her heel and made a motion to leave.

That was until a hand firmly grasped her elbow.

"I want to speak with the Hokage about reinstating as a citizen of Konoha."

Sakura's face broke out into a smile as she turned to face him.

"Don't worry about that. I got you covered."

He arched an eyebrow and Sakura let out a laugh.

"It's been almost fifteen years, Sasuke. Who do you think the Hokage is now?"

"That kid."

Sakura tilted her head, "Kid?"

"Konohamaru?"

Sakura hummed, "I see. He turned down the title after Naruto died. Said it wasn't worth it without competition."

Sasuke wasted no time, "Who."

"Always straight to the point, aren't we?" Sakura let out a chuckle. "I am."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"You'd be a good Hokage."

Sakura let a genuine smile show on her lips.

"Thank you...Sasuke."

Xxx

Sasuke had always imagined his own death to be gone unnoticed. He would become old and eventually bored of life. Lose speed and let a blade slice through his heart. He imagined no one to be at his funeral. He would not be buried or mourned. Simply forgotten. No one would remember the Uchiha clan or the story of it.

Sasuke was still alive.

And he was happy.

Married at the age of 35, Sasuke sat on the couch of his home while his wife continued her Hokage duties. It was quiet. He liked times like these. Where he could reflect back on his life and smirk at the irony of it all. There were loses and gains, mistakes and choices but everything seemed to have come together now.

Sakura was pregnant.

With a baby **boy**.

It was now that he looked at the letter she had handed him just four years ago. He smirked at the familiar, sloppy writing.

**Do not open until the stick has been removed from the bastard's ass.**

Sasuke let out a chuckle at the foul language.

He placed his mug on the coffee table and ripped open the seam. His eyes began to read.

_Bastard,_

_It's been a ride, hasn't it? I can't even begin to tell you how pissed I am that you got to sneak by a good ass-kicking. But, I'm sure Sakura took care of that. _

_If you have this letter, then it's safe to say you made it home. Finally found your way back from the darkness, huh? It's alot better with the sun shining, isn't it? Sakura has always loved the sun. She always got burnt, but she didn't mind. She said it was because of the sun that she believed you'd find your way back. Everyone is attracted to the sun. It gives us warmth and life._

_Hinata was my sun._

_Surprised, right? I thought I'd love Sakura for forever. But here, my very own light has been standing in front of me all along. I'm not sure if you ever met Hinata. But, man. She's beautiful. Not just on the outside, but inside too. She never once looked down at me. She made me feel so fucking loved. I thought I'd suffocate from the reality of it. Who knew someone could love a monster like me?_

_Shit, I sound like a Disney movie._

_I'm crying now, aren't I? You'll probably see the drips on the paper. Don't even dare laugh at me, you bastard. I actually have a heart._

_But, you wanna know why I'm crying?_

_It's scary to know you're gonna die. I sometimes wondered how'd it feel. Would it be quick? Or slow and painful? Would I be killed in battle? Or from some freak accident? The unknown can be kind of scary sometimes._

_And I'm pretty fucking scared of it._

_I wanted to write this letter to ask you a favor. I wrote one to every important person I know. You and Sakura were one of them._

_She probably hasn't opened hers yet._

_I hope not. I don't want her to hurt anymore, you know? She's such a beautiful person. I can't even begin to imagine how she feels right now. But I want you to know that I do miss her. I want to be there to protect her but I can't anymore._

_I need you to do this for me, Sasuke._

_She's stubborn and a bitch. She has the most horrible pmsing I've ever encountered. She overworks herself and doesn't do anything for herself either. _

_I want you to fall in love with her. Tell her she's beautiful. Tell her it's okay to be human. Make sure she knows that she can't save everyone. Even me. Tell her not to mourn me. I want her to be happy, Sasuke...can you do that for me?_

_She's my sister. The only family I got left. _

_Oh, did I mention? Hinata's pregnant with our child. Exciting, isn't it? We've decided to name him Minato after my dad. Hinata thought that'd be nice. We want to name our next one Jiraya. He was like a dad to me too. _

_You better be there for when she has my kid, bastard. Sakura's supposed to deliver him. I want you to make sure he knows everything about being a ninja. He's gotta love ramen and say believe it just like his old man._

_And dammit, I don't want to die._

_But life is like the weather. It may rain for a while but the sun always comes back up. And damn, that's some bad analogy. Sakura was right; I better let Hinata teach the kid grammar._

_Well, there's not much left to say._

_Just be happy, bastard. Life only comes around for a short while. _

_So, I guess it's goodbye._

_Live life happy. And don't brood around anymore._

_Take care of my kid and wife._

_And take care of my sister. I can still haunt your body._

_Believe it._

_-Naruto_

Xxx

Sakura gave birth to two twins in the spring. A boy and a girl.

They decided to name them Hinata and Naruto. After the most courageous people they knew.

Life had been a **curse**.

Life had become a **blessing**.

It was about time Sasuke was grateful for it.

He smiled at his wife as she looked at him with exhausted eyes. Two little bundles were held securely in her arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke."

XXX  
*****SPOILER ALERT**

**Can we all please have a moment of silence for our departed Neji?**

**I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while. I plan on putting up a news bulletin on my profile so people know what's been going on. **

**Addicted has been giving me NOTHING but TROUBLE. I have written the next chapter. FOURTEEN TIMES. And everytime, my computer either deletes it or it disappears and goes blank. I even had it once where it turned into a bunch of different numbers! So, I switched to writing it on my phone. I had an entire 23-paged chapter written out and saved. It was almost finished and my phone had broke. Wouldn't turn back on and I lost all of the data. I almost pulled out all of my hair at this point.**

**So I'm working on "The Phoenix" and "The Silence" at this moment. It's just becoming difficult because of the lack of inspiration right now. The Naruto series is really starting to drag out and I'm losing that "SasuXSaku" spark! I'm just hating Sasuke's character more and more. I will finish all of my stories. But that'll probably be the end of my Naruto fanfiction. I'm probably going to move on to Soul Eater and Spice and Wolf. I really love that new anime, Spice and Wolf as well. I hope to return to Naruto soon. But I'm just losing hope for the series. **

**For now, I'm going to be posting a bunch of random one-shots from early on in the show before it went downwards.**


End file.
